


Rey's going to be ok

by A_Pilgrim_In_Zion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Fear, Feelings, Gen, Hospitalization, How is that not a tag, How is this not a tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sure I've seen that as a tag, M/M, No Smut, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Rey loves green things, Seriously that freaks me out so much, Sick Character, Sickfic, Supportive Poe, Sweet, That's Not How The Force Works, Why Did I Write This?, Worry, loss of speech, only a mention of Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion/pseuds/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time passed, Jess felt herself starting to be lulled to sleep by the beeps of the machines, but suddenly Rey’s eyes blinked open. There was a crinkle of a smile in them as Rey spotted Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey's going to be ok

Rey lay bonelessly on the fluffy white medical bed, her head turned to one side and her hair falling loosely around her face. In sleep she looked to happy and peaceful, in sleep she looked young and untroubled. Jess gazed fondly over her girlfriend absently running her fingers along the top of the hand she’d captured and was holding with her in the chair next to the bed.

As time passed, Jess felt herself starting to be lulled to sleep by the beeps of the machines, but suddenly Rey’s eyes blinked open. There was a crinkle of a smile in them as Rey spotted Jess. Seconds later, Rey’s awareness centred back on herself, and she crumpled her face and started to gasp a bit, body pulling in on itself in pain, Rey’s hand squeezing Jess’ in an intrinsic reaction.

“Rey! Rey oh god someone help, please, HELP US!” Jess shouted panicky. Fortunately there had been med droids already coming into the room, alerted by the fractional changes in beeps in the monitors, which admittedly had gotten far more noticeable as Rey’s awareness increased and her body contracted.

Dr Kalonia wasn’t too far behind, and with Jess sitting on the far side of the room was able to rush directly next to Rey, to pick up her other hand and speak with her whilst the med-bots turned some dials. “Rey, it’s ok, you’re ok, we’re with you, we’re not going to leave you alone, you need to breathe Rey, you’re panicking and you need to centre yourself and breathe.” Dr Kalonia managed to be pretty calm, Jess was managing not to cry, but she was hyperventilating herself even though she knew it couldn’t be helping Rey. Still, as Dr Kalonia started to count off for Rey’s breathing exercises, Jess found herself following along. Rey had taught her on a whim, she couldn’t even remember the conversation that had led to it, but at that exact moment Jess felt insanely grateful.

A few minutes later, Rey seemed much calmer, maybe even a little dopey. Dr Kalonia gently returned Rey’s right hand to the medical bed, and then briefly felt around the young girl’s neck and throat. Seeming satisfied, she settled back to regard the calmer but still terrified looking young pilot. 

“Her throat is healing as well as can be expected, but there’s still some swelling. She won’t be able to talk for a few days yet at least. She might panic when she wakes up again, so if you’re here, could you try to lead her through her breathing exercises please? She was in a lot of pain this time and so that was making it harder for her, I’m really sorry. Leia had warned us that Jedi can do this, can sort of protect their bodies sometimes, so we didn’t have the physical signs we normally would whilst she was unconscious. From what I understand, she really wasn’t in pain when she was under, there’s something about her connection to the force that was protecting her, but she needs to do it consciously if she’s awake, and so the very low level of painkillers we’d had her on wasn’t... wasn’t very helpful in that moment, I’m afraid.”

Jess looked an entire mixture of reassured and still scared.

“It shouldn’t happen again,” Dr Kalonia continued, “but in case it does there will be a medbot with a 30 metre radius of her so they can respond quickly. Its fortunate she knows binary, so if you’re not around they can talk her through the breathing exercises as well, if she does panic again.”

“I’m not going anywhere” Jess responded quickly, almost heatedly.

“I feared you might not be. It was all I could do to get Poe to eat when Finn was in here, and although Finn is better at taking care of himself, he seemed pretty determined to become a part of the furniture after that crash landing Poe had. I’ll com the boys, they’ll want to look in on her anyway, and I can use that opportunity to get them to help you set up with a field bed and some blankets, dinner, that sort of thing.”

“How long till she gets better?” Jess’ voice wavered and she looked up, suddenly vulnerable. Pilots didn’t tend to come in the flavour of looking like they were slowly dying, and Jess couldn’t stop herself from worrying or from feeling the shadow of fear.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry. It might be awhile, it might be weeks even. But she’s strong, and we’ve got a good med team. She will get better Jess. She just needs support, and time.”

Jess nodded choppily, and turned her slightly wet eyes to gaze instead at Rey. Jess felt almost overwhelmed with guilt, with things she’d put off doing and sharing with the bright inquisitive Jedi who’d taken over her life, with any moment she hadn’t prioritised only her, only her beloved Rey. Jess knew it was irrational, knew that the resistance was a busy more than full time job, that Rey hadn’t resented her for it, and that she had made a lot of effort for the ex-scavenger. None of this stopped her from feeling the guilt, from wondering if she could have done just one thing more.

She was still mulling over her feelings when Poe and Finn came in, carrying blankets and a giant tray of food. Poe saw instantly the expression on Jess’ face and set down what he was carrying and ran to his best friend’s side, pressing up against her on her chair and wrapping his arms around her to shelter her. Finn briefly rested his hand atop the hand Jess was using to hold Rey’s, a promise to both of them, and the busied about setting up the medbay side room into something like a home. 

By the time Jess looked out from Poe’s hug, the place had been just about transformed. As well as food on the table were Rey’s plants from her room, and they’d brought some extra blankets to hang on the walls as well as the ones for Jess’ bed. That was the end of it - Jess started crying, and crying, and Finn wound up sandwiching her on the other side so both boys could hold her close. Rey slept peacefully through it all, and at the end, exhausted and shaky as she felt, Jess started to feel some glimmers of hope. Rey would get better. And neither of them would be alone whilst they waited for that to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know! I'm having feelings, and this is how I'm expressing them apparently.
> 
> Should be considered massively not the same universe to ANY of my other fics, because in my opinion I've made Pava mildly OOC and all of them a little not my preferred interpretation. But, like I said, feelings, needed expression, here we all are.
> 
> Let me know if I missed tags please! <3


End file.
